


True Love's Kiss

by CocoaCatnip



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaCatnip/pseuds/CocoaCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae works at a coffee shop to pay his way through college. Daehyun is a transfer student who comes in everyday, orders the same thing, but never says a word.  "I'm cursed." The paper read. "I can't speak a word until I receive true love's kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cute Silent Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had in my head for awhile. It started out as a little mermaid A.U with Daehyun as the merboy Prince and Youngjae as the Prince(I am ridiculous lol), and the transformed into a college fic where Daehyun doesn't talk...and then it morphed into the thing I'm writing which is similar but different to my second idea. Okay...anywaaaaay! I really hope all DaeJae lovers will enjoy this story! Omg this will be my first chaptered DaeJae fic! *screams* Also! The name of the cafe was suggested to me by Marishka who is a wonderful lovely bby and you should all read her stories! Ah anyway...enjoy!
> 
> -Cat

  Youngjae was convinced that he knew the face of every customer. He had been employed at the small cafe since he was a Junior in highschool, and the majority of customers he served soon became regulars. The shop had a wonderful warm atmosphere that customers loved, especially around autumn. The smell of coffee and cinnamon pumkin cookies wafting through the front door, it was impossible to visit and never want to visit again. That's why he was so suprised when he heard Zelo comment on the man making his way inside.

    "I wonder if he'll order something this time, he's been coming in every day this week, and he just sits in the corner and types on his laptop." The blonde stated, leaning against the counter and watching as the new customer dug around in his pocket.

    "Oh! Looks like he's got money! I'll leave this one to you Jae!" The tall boy pulled away from the counter and headed into the back to put some more cookies in the oven.

    "Hello and welcome to Mato Castle Cafe!" The brunette greeted, forcing a bright smile onto his face. "My name's Youngjae, what can I interest you in today?" 

    The man just smiled in reply, holding one finger up before looking up at the menu and eyeing the cakes displayed inside the glass case beside the register. Youngjae took the short moment to really take in the man's appearence. He was about his own height and looked to be around the same age as well. Youngjae wasn't the best at guessing age though, looks could be deceiving. For all he knew the man before him was some forty year old creep, he kind of doubted it though. 

    A soft cough snapped him from his daze and he realized that the man was staring at him, that bright smile back on his face again. He looked similar to a kitten, his cheeks forming little wrinkle like whiskers when he smiled. Damn this guy was definitely a cutie! Youngjae was a bit confused though, the guy wasn't saying a thing. Had he completely missed his order? Did he zone out again?

    "Ah....could you repeat that?" He asked, blinking confusedly when the man slid a piece of paper in his direction. "Oh...ok..." The brunette looked down at the paper, finding the order and a name written down. Well this was something that didn't happen everyday, and now he felt a little rude for zoning out and probably making the poor guy uncomfortable.

    "Sorry!" He apologized. "I didn't realize....ah anyway I'll get your order in right away...." He glanced down at the paper again. "Daehyun!"

    The brunette immediately set about getting Daehyun's order ready, his coworker Jongup heading over to run the cash register while he worked.  A chai tea latte and one cheesecake, not a slice, but an entire cheesecake, he wondered if Daehyun was planning to eat the entire thing himself. Not that it was any of his business or anything. Maybe the guy just had a big appetite, or he really loved cheesecake. 

    "Alright!" Youngjae smiled, heading back to where Daehyun stood waiting for his order. "One chai tea latte and a cheesecake. Will you be needing a bag?" The man shook his head, flashing him another small smile before heading off to a table.

    Youngjae watched him sit down and pull a text book from his bag, looking through it as he dug into the cheesecake. So it seemed as though Daehyun was a college student, and it also seemed as though he'd be finishing off the entire cheesecake himself. They did have some pretty damn good cheesecake though, so he couldn't really blame him for wanting to eat the entire thing.

    "You know I'm still suprised mister silent finally decided to order something." Zelo said, heading over to stand beside Youngjae and watch Daehyun as he ate. "He came in for the first time on monday, and he's come in every day since then. Normally he just studies....though I occasionally see him watching you. Looks like you got a stalker hyung!" 

    "Get back to work you oversized baby! Someone's gotta bake the cookies around here!" Youngjae replied, lightly smacking his younger friend on the shoulder and turning to wipe the counter. 

    "Hey Jongup! Wanna bake some cookies in the back with me?" Zelo asked, waggling his eyebrows at his other coworker and earning a scoff from Youngjae.

    "Can I eat one of them?" Jongup asked, completely missing the innuendo and earning a sigh from his younger coworker.

    "Yeah, just come on before Youngjae kills me....he's giving me the death stare!" 

    Youngjae rolled his eyes, watching the two head into the back before returning to his cleaning. It was pretty slow at the moment so he could spend his time pretending to clean while he snuck a few glances at the new customer. Zelo had said the guy had been coming in all week, Youngjae wondered why he'd never noticed him before. Maybe because he never ordered? Or maybe his hair had been different then, so he blended in better or something. The brunette shook his head, it didn't really matter anyway. 

    One thing did make him curious though. Zelo had said that Daehyun liked to watch him from time to time, he wondered if he could catch him. The brunette smirked slightly, continuing his cleaning charade and glancing over at the pink haired male every few seconds. It didn't take long before he glanced up, eyes locking with Daehyun's. The male looked immediately flustered and looked back down at his book, earning a soft chuckle from Youngjae. 

    "Hook line and sinker!" He snickered, continuing his game a few more times before he had to tend to some more customers. 

    The cafe was busy for the next hour or so, but Youngjae managed to glance over at Daehyun's table a few times during that time. Though he was a bit disapointed when he came back from an errand to find Daehyun not at his seat and belongings gone. There was just something intriguing about the other male, he wasn't sure if it was the fact he didn't talk or his good looks. Maybe a little of both. Or maybe it was the fact that he had managed to draw him in without even saying a word. That in itself was pretty impressive. 

    "Hey hyung!" Jongup rushed over to his side, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "The quiet guy gave me this to give to you before he left."

    "Ohhhhh! Is it a phone number?" Zelo asked, popping up beside him. "Though it might be kind of awkward talking to someone who doesn't say anything....well you could text...."

    "He says he really enjoyed the cheesecake and that he'll definitely come back again." Youngjae said, looking up at his two friends. He wouldn't admit it outloud, but he was excited to see Daehyun again. 

    "Ohhhhhhhh!" Zelo laughed, poking Youngjae's cheek as a blush began to form. "Hyung has a cruuuuuush!" He sang, Jongup soon joining in.

    "I do not!" Youngjae huffed, tossing the paper in the trash. "Get back to work!" 

    The younger males did as they were told, but spent the rest of their shift teasing their elder. It was hilarious to see him get so mad about it, and it made him even more obvious. Youngjae was totally crushing on the cute silent guy, and it was now their job to attempt to push the two together.


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter up sooner, but I ran into a tiny bit of writers block. I'd actually intended for the whole "curse" thing to be something Daehyun made up because he's a dumb butt...so it'd be a "fake fairytale" if you know what I mean? I'm glad I'm going the fairytale route though, it flows so much nicer and yes! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and will look forward to more!
> 
> -Cat-

_Once Upon a time there lived a boy with the voice of an angel. Singing was his passion, something he honestly didn't believe he could live without. Until one day it was all taken away from him._

_"If I cannot have you, I'll take away the thing that is most precious to you." The girl replied, her voice filled with venom. "Your voice. You will never sing or speak again."_

_The voice that once sang so passionately would now be lost forever, but as with all fairy tales there is a way to break a curse. If the boy found someone who loved him, then their kiss could set him free and his voice would be heard once again._

_"But who could ever love you without your beautiful voice?" The girl asked, reaching out to gently pat the boy on the cheek. "Poor sweet boy doomed to live a life alone and voiceless." She leaned in, placing her poisonous kiss upon his lips before walking away without another word._

_The curse was sealed..._

    Daehyun had been a senior in highschool back then. He'd had plans to try out for a company and train to be an idol, but without a voice that was impossible. Instead he decided to apply for a University near home. Music was still his passion so he continued to study it, deciding to focus on instrumental. Maybe he'd decide to go into music education, it was still early on and at least then he could pass his passion on to others.

    After his first year of college Daehyun felt the need for change and decided to transfer to a University in Seoul, that's how he met Youngjae. Well met wasn't really the proper term. He'd come into the cafe intent on buying a drink and something to eat, but as soon as he saw the male he'd become so nervous he simply decided to sit at a table and do his homework. It ended up being a nice place to study, so he decided to keep coming. Of course most of his time was spent watching Youngjae work, but he totally wasn't a creep or anything. The other male didn't seem to notice his presence anyway.

 _"I finally did it!"_  He signed excitedly.  _"I mean my stomach really hurts, but I finally did it!"_

    "Woagh Woagh! Slow down, sign a little slower okay?" Himchan replied, watching as his roommate repeated his signs a bit slower the second time.

    "Ahhh! So you finally got the nerve to go up and order something?"

   Daehyun nodded, incredibly proud of himself even though it really wasn't much. _"Yeah they have really good cheesecake too! Totally worth eating the entire thing. So good though!"_

   Himchan gaped at him for a long moment before smacking him upside the head. "You ate an entire cheesecake? You could have brought some home to me you twerp!"

   The pink haired male rubbed the side of his head for a moment and then grinned. _"I don't think you need any cheesecake hyung! Last time you ate cheesecake you farted non stop for hours!"_ He immediately bolted from the room, deciding to save himself before Himchan could comprehend what he'd just said.

   It took a few minutes but Himchan was soon chasing after him, yelling about how he was lying and that Daehyun needed to respect his elders. The two were always like this, Himchan could be such a mother to the younger male but he also liked to bicker with him and they were constantly picking at each other. Daehyun felt a bit sorry for Yongguk, his cousin and third roommate who also happened to be dating Himchan. He put up with their childish behavior constantly, and very rarely complained. Normally his response was to shake his head and pretend like he didn't know either of them.

   "What are you two bickering about this time?" Yongguk asked, walking through the front door and raising an eyebrow at the two. Himchan had managed to catch Daehyun and wrestle him to the ground, the other fighting to break free.

   "Your twerp cousin ate an entire cheesecake and didn’t share!" Himchan huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms.

    _"Hey! It’s not my fault cheesecake makes him gassy, I’m just looking out for the happiness of this household."_  Daehyun replied, looking up at his cousin innocently.

   "Uhhuh..." Yongguk replied. "You know....I'm not getting into the middle of this, you two have fun I'm gonna go down to the basement and write."

   The two watched him go before continuing their wrestling match, Daehyun eventually managing to scramble free eventually and make a dash for the kitchen. Himchan followed him and took a seat at the table.

   "So as punishment for not sharing....you can bring me home an ice Americano tomorrow..and an entire cheesecake too....and I’m sleeping in your room."

   The pink haired boy sighed, but agreed anyway. He’d make sure to also pick up some air freshener. 

\---

    Daehyun was slightly disappointed when he stopped by the cafe the next afternoon on his lunch break, Youngjae nowhere in sight. Was today his day off? His shoulders hunched slightly as he headed over to the counter to order anyway.

    "Looking for Youngjae?" The tall male behind the counter asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "He's got the day off, but I can tell him you came to see him."

    The pink haired male shook his head, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks as he scribbled his order down onto his notepad and slid it toward the boy behind the counter. 

    "You seriously don't have to be so shy about it, besides he thinks you're cute. I'm Zelo by the way....and" The blonde glanced down at the notepad. "You're Daehyun, I'll get Jongup to start on your order."

    Daehyun watched as Zelo walked away, wondering if what he said was true. Did Youngjae seriously think he was cute? He had caught him looking at him a few times the day before. Maybe he should leave his number or something?

    "Alright! That'll be eight dollars." Zelo stated, jarring Daehyun from his thoughts. The male nodded and handed the blonde some cash, pulling his notepad back out once Zelo handed him his change.

    He scribbled down his number with a note saying to give it to Youngjae before handing it off to Zelo, taking his food and drink and heading out the door. His break was already almost up so it'd be better to just eat at the shop anyway.

    Zelo watched as Daehyun headed out the door, grinning as he turned to Jongup. "Mr. Silent left his number for Youngjae." He announced, waving the note at his friend. "Also according to the shirt he was wearing, I think he works at that record store across the street."

    Jongup grabbed the note and read it before smiling up at the taller male. "I'll text hyung!"

\---

    Daehyun was in the process of sorting through some returns when Youngjae walked into the store. The brunette stood for a moment, looking around the store and smiling when his eyes finally settled on Daehyun.

    "I've been wanting to check out this store for awhile now." He stated, heading over to the counter and leaning against it. "What a small world though, my customer from yesterday works here. Oh...Jongup told me you stopped by."

    Daehyun could feel his face heating up as he grabbed for his notepad and scribbled down a message onto it. "What'd he say?" He asked, sliding the pad toward Youngjae.

    "Nothing much, just that you left Zelo your number to give to me...and he also mentioned he thinks you might work here. I was already in the area, so figured I'd stop by." Youngjae replied with a shrug. "Also I figure you should have this." The brunette grinned, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Daehyun.

    The pink haired male looked down at the paper, a grin spreading across his face when he realized Youngjae had just given him his number. He was so happy of course that when he moved to come around the counter, he failed to see the box sitting there and fell flat on his face.

    "Are you okay?" Youngjae asked, rushing over to his side and crouching down. 

    Daehyun nodded, he was alright. No bruises, no cuts, just the embarrassment of making a complete and total fool of himself infront of the guy he'd just gotten a number from. 

    "Well I'm probably keeping you from your job." Youngjae replied, moving to stand up. "But...you should text me okay? Also...I work tomorrow...so you should come by if you have time okay? Anyway....see you later." The brunette flashed him a smile and then headed out the door, waving before he finally disappeared from view.

    Daehyun watched the male walk away, his mouth hanging slightly open as he stared at the door in disbelief. Did that seriously just happen? The pink haired male looked down at his arm, pinching himself and grinning widely. He wasn't dreaming! He got Youngjae's number, and Youngjae still wanted to talk to him after he'd made an embarrassment of himself. This was great! 

    "Wow! I've never seen you look so excited about sorting through returns." Yongguk laughed, setting down another box for Daehyun to sort through. "But pretty sure that's not why you're all smiles. What's up?"

 _"I got Youngjae's number!"_  The pink haired male grinned, grabbing one of the boxes and going back to sorting through it.

    "That's great." Yongguk smiled. "You never know....this could be the one."

    Daehyun looked up at Yongguk, he honestly hadn't really thought about it like that. It'd be nice, but thinking like that only left him more upset when things didn't work out. Although his situation was like a fairytale, that's just not how love worked. In those stories the cursed person always managed to fall in love with the first person who walked by, and then it was happily ever after. It'd been a year and Daehyun had been in a few relationships, none had led to true love though and so he figured it would be better not to hope for something that may not happen. 

 _"I don't know."_  He finally replied.  _"But I think it's better not to worry too much about it."_

    He missed being able to sing, and he wanted more than anything to have his voice back. It'd happen when it was meant to happen though, when he met the right person for the right reasons. 

    "Yeah you're right." Yongguk nodded. "Well I've got to do something in the back, you know where I'll be if you need help with anything."

    Daehyun watched him go and then turned back to his boxes, jumping in suprise when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Maybe it was Himchan reminding him to bring that ice coffee he owed him? He opened the message, noticing it was a number he didn't have saved.

_"You know, you're really cute when you're embarrassed."_

_"This is Youngjae btw. Dunno if you saved my number yet."_

    Daehyun smiled, saving the number and putting Youngjae in his phone as "Jae Jae". He really needed to get back to work, but a quick text wouldn't hurt.

_"Totally not cute. I am super manly, that box was just out to get me I swear. Ummm anyway...I'll definitely come by tomorrow. I have work too, but I work in the morning so I'll come by after. I really want some more of that cheesecake."_

    Once the text was sent he turned off his phone and got back to work. Sorting through returns really wasn't so bad when he had tomorrow to look forward to. 


	3. Ordinary People

    

    Youngjae leaned heavily against the counter, releasing a loud yawn as he stared blankly at the cafe entrance. It was a Sunday and Sundays were the slowest day for business. They had a few customers in the early morning, stopping in to grab a coffee before work and then be on their way. Other than that the cafe was barren, save for a couple that was currently preoccupied with each other's tongues. 

   He let out another yawn, his gaze shifting over to watch the couple who had completely forgotten the frappuchinos they'd ordered upon arrival. The two were regulars, Zelo and Jongup knew them from dance classes. Youngjae just knew them as the grossly cute couple who didn't seem to have any problem displaying their affections for the world to see. The brunette wondered if he'd be that way in a relationship? He didn't think so. The idea of being that touchy feely in public made him a little embarrassed. Maybe it was different when you were in love. 

    Youngjae had had his share of relationships, but none had ever lead to anything serious. He just couldn't find anyone that really clicked. Daehyun though, he was different from other people Youngjae had been interested in. He didn't want to rush into anything too soon of course, but he was really starting to like the silent male. They'd stayed up until the wee hours of the morning texting, and they both had to work early. Youngjae hoped Daehyun wasn't too terribly exhausted, they were planning to hang out once they were both off.

    "Enjoying the show?" Zelo laughed, leaning down beside the older male. "I bet if you ask Hobi will teach you a thing or two, you know so you can really impress Daehyun when you..."

   Youngjae shoved a hand over Zelo's mouth, it was way too early for the younger male's perverted ideas. What had happened to the innocent little boy he'd worked with a year ago? Youngjae sighed, the boy wasn't even legal yet. 

    "Ack!" He pulled his hand away, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

    Zelo had licked his hand and was now bent over hugging his stomache tight as he laughed at his elder's misfortune. Youngjae rolled his eyes and moved over to wash his hands. 

    "Sorry hyung." The blonde grinned, finally managing to calm himself. "Your face was so funny though!"

    "You're gross." Youngjae replied simply, returning to the counter and leaning against it again. "Ugh....it's so slow."

     He glanced up at the clock, groaning loudly when he realized it wasn't even lunchtime yet. He wasn't free until three thirty and it was only ten in the morning. Busy days were hell, but at least time went by quickly. Slow days could be nice because they could get away with doing nothing, but it could also be annoying as hell. 

    "Sooooo.....did you stay up late talking to you know who? I mean you seem pretty tired...so either you were studying..orrrrrr" Zelo asked, grabbing a cup and beginning to mix something together.

    "I might have." Youngjae shrugged, blinking when Zelo shoved his finished concoction at him. "What did you put in there?"

    "I'll take that as a yes and just taste it! It'll wake you up for sure!"

    Youngjae gave the blonde a suspicious look but decided to taste the drink anyway. It really wasn't too bad, but Zelo could have toned it down on the sugar just a little bit. He was really tired though, so if it'd wake him up then at least he wouldn't be falling asleep on Daehyun later on. He wanted to be able to enjoy their first time actually hanging out and not just stopping by workplaces or texting.

   "So what'd you guys talk about?" Zelo asked, glancing over at the entrance for a second to make sure no customers had arrived before looking back at Youngjae.

    "Just the normal twenty questions type stuff." Youngjae shrugged. "He's a music major from Busan, he's a second year and transferred from the University he attended near home last year. He's living with his cousin and his cousin's live in boyfriend. He works at that record store across the street and his cousin is the manager. His birthday is in June and he's older since he was born in ninety three, and he really really loves to eat."

    "Oh that's cool." Zelo replied, leaning back against the counter. "But really though.....why doesn't he talk?"

    Youngjae rolled his eyes at the younger. "I didn't ask because that would be really rude. If Daehyun wants me to know, he'll tell me. I mean it could be a really sensitive topic."

   "But you'll tell me once he tells you right?" Zelo asked.

     Youngjae was about to respond when a tray of cookies was shoved in his face. He blinked at the cookies for a moment and then glanced up to see Jin, one of his fellow coworkers staring at him with huge eyes. 

    "I need your opinions!" Jin smiled. "I was going to ask Yoongi.....but I can't find him."

    "Last I saw he was back in the stock room sleeping." Zelo replied, grabbing a cookie from the tray and taking a bite. 

   "Again?" Jin sighed handing the tray off to Zelo. "I'll go get him, his break was over twenty minutes ago. Tell Jimin and Jhope to stop making out, I want their opinion too."

    Youngjae watched Jin go and then turned back to the tray, grabbing one of the cookies and taking a bite. It tasted like chocolate chip, but there was also caramel added into the mix. He nodded his approval, finishing off the cookie and giving Zelo a pat on the back.

    "I'll let you handle the love birds, but make it quick...I'm taking my break as soon as you get back."

\---

    Business had managed to pick up a little by noon, but it was still farely slow for the next few hours. Youngjae had decided to spent his time staring at the clock, as if staring would make time move faster or something. 

   "He have a date or something?" Jin asked, watching as Youngjae glared at the clock hanging up on the wall.

   "Yeah his mysterious silent stalker is coming by and then they're hanging out or something." Zelo replied, glancing over at Youngjae as well and shaking his head.

   "You mean Daehyun?" Jin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

   "Wait!" Zelo spun around, grabbing Jin by the shoulders and staring at him with wide eyes. "You know Mr. Silent?"

   "Yeah we met at the beginning of the school year." The brunette replied. "We have a math class together. He comes over to study a lot and he's kind of my guinea pig for new recipes. He reeeeaaally likes food, but then again...so do I. He didn't tell me that he finally got the guts to talk to Youngjae though."

    "Yeah day before yesterday." Zelo nodded. "I'm glad though, he seems nice."

\---

   Youngjae let out a loud cheer when the hands on the clock finally showed three oclock, that meant he only had thirty more minutes left to work. Daehyun also got off around this time, so the older male would probably be coming by soon. He was excited, but also just a little bit nervous. Hanging out in person was so different from texting. What if he did something stupid? 

    The brunette shook his head, he was being ridiculous. Besides this wasn't a date, they were just two friends hanging out and getting to know each other. He took in a deep breath and began to straighten his shirt, turning around just as a jingle sounded from the doorway and in walked the boy who had been on his mind the majority of the day. 

   "Hey!" Youngjae grinned, eyes raking over the older male as he approached the counter. He was wearing a pair of glasses, and had changed from his work shirt into a plain white shirt and a slouchy grey cardigan. Now Youngjae didn't feel so silly for bringing another shirt along with him to work today. He'd have felt a bit odd in his work attire, when Daehyun had obviously put in a little more effort.

    "It's really empty in here." Daehyun wrote down onto his notepad, sliding it over to Youngjae as he looked around the cafe.

    "Yeah it's normally like this on Sundays." Youngjae smiled. "Well I get off in a few minutes anyway, I'll get Zelo to cover the counter. I'm gonna go get my stuff."

    Youngjae quickly changed from his work shirt into a black vneck and black cardigan, the weather was getting colder but still not cold enough for an actual jacket just yet. He sighed softly and began to fuss with his hair, jumping a bit when the bathroom door opened. 

    "You're still in here?" Zelo asked, looking Youngjae up and down and shaking his head. "You look fine. You should probably get going though. Jin is making Daehyun try his cookies."

    "Yeah yeah, I'm going." Youngjae laughed, turning to fix his hair once more before heading out of the bathroom.

     Zelo had been right, Jin was standing outfront grinning widely as Daehyun chowed down on one of his cookies. The pink haired boy seemed to enjoy the flavor from the look on his face. Youngjae chuckled and headed over to the two, he'd clocked out before heading into the bathroom to change so they could leave now if Daehyun was done eating. 

    "Oh! Looking good Youngjae. Of course you're still not as pretty as me, but you're close." Jin grinned, leaning over and patting the boy on the shoulder.

    "Pffft no one is as pretty as you Jin." Youngjae joked, glancing back to Daehyun who was now staring at him while still chewing on the cookie. The brunette chuckled, he looked silly with his cheeks puffed out like that. Kind of like a chipmunk or something.

    "I'm ready if you are." He said again, and Daehyun seemed to snap out of his daze.

    The pink haired boy nodded his head and smiled, waving at Jin before grabbing Youngjae's arm and heading toward the door. Youngjae shook his head, turning to wave to Jin as well as Zelo who had come over to steal another cookie.

   "Have fun!" Youngjae heard them both yell as he and Daehyun headed out of the cafe and out onto the sidewalk.

    Once they were out of the cafe Daehyun let go of Youngjae's arm and pulled his phone from his pocket, typing a message and then handing the phone to the younger male.

    "It's easier to text when walking than to write. :3 Anyway....you look really nice. Where do you wanna go first?"

    Youngjae smiled and shrugged his shoulders, handing the phone back to Daehyun. "How about we just wander until we find a place?" He suggested, shoving his hands into his pockets and allowing his eyes to scan the area around them.

    There were several restaurants nearby, and even an arcade. He was kind of hungry, and he was sure Daehyun probably was as well. The older male had told him all about how much he loved food the night before, so he figured they could probably eat anywhere and Daehyun would be happy. Maybe they could eat and then hit up the arcade later on? He hadn't had time to go lately, so it could be fun.

    He glanced up when Daehyun nudged him gently, handing him his cellphone again. "Sorry, got caught thinking." He grinned, glancing down to read the message.

    "What about Korean bbq and then we can go to the arcade or something?" The message read and Youngjae immediately burst out into laughter. It seemed as though the two had been riding each other's brain wave or something. Maybe Daehyun was secretely a mind reader.

    "That sounds great." Youngjae smiled, handing the phone back. "I know a really good Korean bbq place nearby too. Oh....and I didn't say it yet...but you look really good too."

\---

    Youngjae didn't know why he had been so nervous. He'd only been hanging out with Daehyun for maybe an hour, but he honestly was beginning to feel like he'd known the older male for years. There was still a lot to learn about the other, but they were having a blast playing twenty questions and sharing stupid stories. Youngjae found out that Daehyun had a math class with Jin and the two hung out quite a bit. Maybe he'd have to pick Jin for some info. If he ever needed it anyway. 

    "So you use sign language at home?" The brunette asked, leaning over the table and looking upon Daehyun with curiosity. "That sounds a lot more convenient than texting or writing down everything you have to say."

    Daehyun shrugged as he typed and then slid the phone across the table. "Yeah, but not everyone knows sign language so I normally just assume they don't. It's easier that way, though conversation goes a lot faster when they do."

    "Teach me." Youngjae smiled, chuckling softly when Daehyun's eyes widened slightly. "I'm serious. I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with you, but I figure if we're gonna do this more often I should make an effort to be able to communicate with you easier right?"

    "You really don't have to." Daehyun typed. "I honestly don't mind texting or writing things."

    "Teach me." Youngjae said again, wrapping some beef into a piece of lettuce and taking a bite.

     "Okay...I'm not that good at teaching though." 

     Youngjae shrugged his shoulders and slid the phone back to Daehyun after reading the message. "That's okay, I'm already planning to look into actual classes or something. But why not start now?"

    Daehyun shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he began typing something on his phone again. Youngjae watched, smiling when the phone was slid over to him again. "You're too nice." The message read and when he glanced up Daehyun slowly began to show him the signs for each word.

\---

    The arcade was closed by the time the two finally left the restaurant, but Youngjae really didn't mind. Daehyun had taught him quite a few words and phrases, and was now signing to him on occasion instead of typing everything on his phone. Youngjae was still a bit slow at it, but he figured he'd get better with practice.  He loved learning languages, English, Japanese, and French being a few that he actively studied in his free time. Now sign language could be added onto that list as well. 

    "I kinda wish I'd brought my camera a long." Youngjae smiled. "You've had this huge grin on your face ever since we left the restuarant and I bet it'd be a great picture." 

    "Yeah right." Daehyun sighed, gently nudging the younger male. 

    "I'm serious." Youngjae laughed. "I bet you're really photogenic."

    Photography was another deep passion of his, and was the entire reason he'd decided to major in art. He wanted to hopefully open up his own business one day, this of course meant taking boring business classes as well. Youngjae was amazed at how many times he'd changed his mind about his future though. When he was in elementary school he wanted to be a profession gamer. The for a short while in highscool he'd wanted to be a singer, but then he'd discovered photography and he suddenly didn't want to do anything else.

    Daehyun had told him that he'd always loved music, and never wanted to do anything else. If he couldn't be a professional musician, then he'd teach. So long as he was doing something with music he could be happy. There was something slightly off when Daehyun had talked to him about this though. His eyes looked sad and Youngjae wondered why.

    Youngjae stopped walking when he realized Daehyun was no longer beside him. 

   "Hey what's up?" He asked, turning around and heading back to where Daehyun was standing. The brunette could hear music playing as he got closer, there across the street a small crowd had gathered around a man playing his guitar as he sang along. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed it. He glanced back to Daehyun who had his eyes closed, his body swaying along with the melody. 

     Youngjae smiled and looked back across the street, listening as the man continued to play. His voice was deep and soulfull, a very nice match with his gentle acoustic guitar. The song soon came to an end though and the crowd began to clap, Youngjae turned to look at Daehyun who's eyes were now open again. He wasn't clapping though, instead the male looked like he was trying to hold himself together. 

   "You alright?" Youngjae asked, tilting his head to the side and looking upon the older male with worry.

    Daehyun nodded his head, but it was obvious that he was lying. Still he pulled his phone from his pocket, taking a deep breath and typing something before handing the item to Youngjae.

    "I wish I could sing..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Sorry this took so long!!!!!! But here it is! Hope everyone enjoys it! :3 Yasss I added in BTS bbs because I love them and thought they'd be fun to have as some fun support characters. I just love the idea of Yoongi neglecting his duties and napping his entire shift hehehe! Also he totally challenges Zelo to rap battles on a regular basis just so yah know! Also I really need to update the tags for this fic, so I'mma do that soon haha. Also kinda sad at the end of the chappie, Dae is an emotional little cinnamon roll who needs some hugs. He misses singing. T.T


End file.
